Lavish Chateau
Lavish Chateau is a high-end inn in the Opal Archways of Nicodranas. It is the home and place of business of the Ruby of the Sea, and the place where Jester grew up. Employees * Bluud: a massive, dull-horned minotaur. He is Marion Lavorre's personal bodyguard. * Marion Lavorre: aka The Ruby of the Sea. A well-known and respected courtesan and singer. * Nadine: an older woman human in her forties with very short, crimped dark hair. She is Marion Lavorre's servant. * Tyral: a young human man in his early 20s. He is the front hand of the Chateau. Building Description The Lavish Chateau is a beautiful, three-story, thin but very tall, sky blue stone building. Windows of the building have a gold-leafed wooden frame with deep cerulean, crushed velvet curtains that opens up across stained glass windows that emanate slightly shifting kaleidoscope of color from the inside out. The front entrance is marked with steps that leads to double doors. There is a door in the back of the inn. There are two Zhelezo stationed on either side of the open doorway that is part of the protective presence. The chateau front hand is willing to boards different animals and takes care of carts for a charge. First Floor On the First floor is a foyer with a lot of tables, a coatroom, two bars and a staircase that leads up to the second floor. It is a very tall chamber, about fifteen feet high with rafters that align with a series of wide wooden bars that hang from the right to left side, and four chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in different corners. The chandeliers are made of a polished silver color with twenty candles per chandelier that are giving gentle flickering, warm light that trickles down into the main area. The interior is light tan and medium wood tint with whites and gold and silver. Beside the entrance is a coat room where armor and coats can be left. The room contains ten round tables with fine, very high-count white cotton or a white dupioni silk that is pulled across and around the tables. Across the tables are silver platter that contains candles, fresh fruit, complimentary slivers of cheese and crackers that are set out. The chateau has two bars, one in both far corners, with each being tended to by one bartender and a few servants that are jogging from table to table. There is a single ten-foot staircase ascending towards the back wall with the wood painted in a faint gray or very light tan color. There is a brief landing before it splits in two different staircases that ascend to the second level. Atop of the stairs is an eight-foot carpet draped over the center, that has a similar light blue color as the paint on the exterior of the building. Second Floor The Second Floor has various rooms that are for rent. The stairs heading up to the next floor meet in the center, mirroring the previous staircase. The rooms are warm and the beds are ostentatious queen to king size. Third Floor On the Third Floor are a number of doors, but there is one doorway made of a different wood grain than the rest of them. It marks the chamber where the Ruby of the Sea makes her home. Marion Lavorre’s chamber The chamber is beautiful, with a large canopy bed, and silks in the windows that have elements of gems and beads knitted into the braided cords that during the daylight would add colored speckles throughout the chamber. There is a balcony that overlooks the entirety of the wharf below. History When the Mighty Nein entered the establishment in search of The Ruby of the Sea, a five-piece band is playing gentle, atmospheric music. While Jester uses Disguise Self to pass through the inn unnoticed to catch up with her mother, and exchange information about their travels, the party search for a table to wait om the show. They discovered that there had been some issues with her client within the town, and managed to gather a little bit of information, but began to seek more about Algar, who had grown jealous of other clientele, and seemed to be becoming a point of concern for Marion. Marion arranged a resting place for the party, and they took it upon themselves to look into this individual, and possibly find a way to resolve this. References Category:Inns Category:Nicodranas Category:Establishments Category:Places Category:Menagerie Coast